


[VID] i'd rather sleep

by thicc_succ_for_a_bucc



Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Horror, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thicc_succ_for_a_bucc/pseuds/thicc_succ_for_a_bucc
Summary: Ginger Snaps (2000) amv
Relationships: Brigitte Fitzgerald & Ginger Fitzgerald





	[VID] i'd rather sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever video edit I've posted so that's cool.
> 
> contains blood, violence, death, gore, and other content that may be disturbing. please proceed with caution!

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I'd Rather Sleep by Kero Kero Benito.
> 
> thanks for watching!


End file.
